The nightmare has begun
by Blood Thirsty Angle
Summary: *Birthday gift to Sorceress of the Nile* Zireria's family ignores her birthday, pushing the girl to the breaking point where she finally snaps. *Might continue?*


_**Author's note: **This is a birthday gift to Sorceress of the Nile! My little sister made me watch My little pony, and then I decided to look up songs about Nightmare moon (who is pretty cool by the way) and I found this song. I hope you like it Sorceress!_

**_Warnings: _**_None_

**_Disclaimer: _**_I do not own Yugioh or Zireria, Tenionia, Silos, or Akrin. I did invent Arsione, but Sorceress and I share her XD I do not own the song The moon rises for that belongs to Ponyphonic. Please go check out her original work. Thank you._

* * *

On an early August morning, Zireria woke up unusually early. A smile was lit on her pale complexion as she stretched her arms above her head and stood, calling for her servants to come dress her. They came as she soon as she called, still looking rather tired.

"You called, Princess?" the first one asked.

Zireria stood with her back straight. "Kebi, do you know what day it is today?"

Kebi stared at her, her face puzzled as she began to think until a smile lit her face. "Oh, it's your birthday today, isn't it?"

Zireria smiled. "That's right."

The older woman smiled, kissing the Princess' forehead. "Happy Birthday, My lady. You are seventeen today, and that is a very special day for a young lady."

Zireria nodded. "I just hope my family has remembered. I'm supposed to have a huge party. And hopefully lots of Princes will be there."

Kebi laughed, wrapping a white dress around the Princess. "I hope you do get a party. It's about time you've had one. A girl's debutante is a very important occasion."

Zireria let out a happy sound as she slipped on some shoes and walked out of her room. The palace was quiet this morning, though she knew her siblings and parents were already up. She walked into the dining hall, seeing her brother and sister sitting at the table eating a simple breakfast. She frowned. Her special birthday should have had a huge breakfast. Not a small one.

Her father glanced at her. "Ah, Good morning Zireria," he said, though in voice that sounded like he didn't really care if she was there or not. "You've slept in."

Her mother smiled at her. "Hello darling."

Zireria frowned as she sat down. "Hello," she greeted softly. "Does anyone know what day it is?"

Silos stared at her. "It's the sixteenth of August," he said. "What about it?"

Zireria stared at him, her mouth opening in way that would have replied, but her father cut her off. "Yes Zireria, what about today?"

Zireria shut her mouth. "Nothing," she started icily. "Nothing at all."

* * *

**(Later that evening)**

She stared at the setting sun overlooking the Nile River with a blank expression. Dinner had just finished a few minutes ago, and she stood at the garden balcony to sit and think. A whole twenty four hours had gone by, and only one person had even wished her a happy birthday. She bit her lip as an aching sadness filled her heart. Why didn't anyone say anything to her?

She blinked her dark eyes, the sun shining brightly in the west. The sun. She hated the sun.

"_Now the hour has come at last; the soft and fading light," _she began to sing softly, the wind blowing strands of her hair. _"Has crossed the west horizon, and has bidden us goodnight,"_

She walked through the garden, fingering the flowers with a solemn sigh. The waxing crescent gleamed overhead, casting an earth real glow on her.

"_And what a lovely night it is to walk a moonlit field,"_

"_To see the softer shades that are my starlight now revealed,"_

Zireria stopped in front of the pond water with a frown, her fingers clenched into a small fist at her side. Her reflection stared back at her with a frown, reflecting her emotions as to what she was feeling. Hurt and sadness. That was what she felt.

"_So why is it that now, when is all is quiet and at rest,"_

"_When candles glow and all the world is at its very best,"_

"_The people of Teorna should lock themselves away,"_

"_To shun the moon and wait instead for sister's sunny day,"_

She stopped singing when voices came over to where she was, hiding behind one of the palm trees that littered the garden. Her mother and one of the court lady's walked by, their arms linked together.

"Arsinoe, isn't Tenionia's debutante in four years?"

Arsionoe nodded, a gentle smile on her face. "Yes, and it seems just like yesterday that she was a little girl."

Zireria felt the urge to come out and announce that she turned seventeen that very day, but she knew in her heart that it wouldn't solve anything. She came out when the voices vanished, a look of anger replacing the one of sadness.

"_Am I so wrong to wish that they would see things like I do? _

She clenched her hear as a tear slipped down her face. _"And am I so wrong to think that they might love me too?"_

She stood with her back straight as she looked up at the moon. She was not wrong, that she knew. The moon princess would not be ignored any longer.

"_Why shouldn't they adore me?_ _Is it not within my right?"_

"_I'll not be over shadowed by miss not the lesser light!"_

"_I've waited long enough now, for them all to come around!"_

"_No the sun may plead and threaten; the moon will stand her ground!"_

She bit her lip at the thought of her sister. Stupid Tenionia. It was all about her. What was so special about that little brat? Absolutely nothing! Nothing at all! In a fit of rage, Zireria growled and swiped her hand outwards, cracking a vase full of flowers. Blood trickled down her hand and onto the ground. All she did was laugh.

"_And all will know the wonder, of my dark angel sky,"_

"_When all the world is wrapped in, an eternal lullaby!"_

She let out another hysterical laugh, though this one had more malice in it. She walked along the garden, destroying Tenionia favorite flowers with dark magic.

"_So say goodnight, to this, the final setting of the sun,"_

"_Tomorrow dawns in darkness,"_

"_The nightmare has begun!"_

She let out another evil laugh as she let her powers overwhelm the garden, destroying all the flowers and trees, causing the pond to freeze over. The blood continued to trickle to the ground and she healed it with dark magic, a smirk on her face

She left the garden with a plot in mind. The sun would not be the only thing setting soon. Her mother better be watching her back.


End file.
